The Stalker
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Breaking up is hard to do, and when Arthur dumps Francine at a graduation party in front of everyone, Francine's controlling behavior takes a turn for the worse. Arthur has unknowingly set off a ticking time bomb, one that requires great skill to escape. Rated T for adult situations and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stalker**

_Theme 182: Stalking_

Anti-Arcine Story 1

A/N: Italics represent a flashback. Bolded sections are for notes, letters, texts, emails, etc.

This piece if Rated T for language and violence. Warning: Character death possibility.

_Chapter One_

Arthur was stacking boxes inside the store he'd started work in just days before. High school was over now along with all of its bad memories, and he desperately wanted to start a new life away from the people he needed to leave behind. This job would be his first shot: He'd work as much as he could, making all the money he needed to attend school outside of Elwood City.

Arthur wondered if his past would come back to haunt him. He dated Francine throughout high school, a horrible mistake in his eyes. She forced him into the relationship then battered him until he stayed and stayed and stayed...until he just couldn't anymore. His breaking point was at the graduation ceremony.

_ "Arthur, you have to wear this on your sleeve. It's a symbol of your love. Muffy got her boyfriend to wear one," Francine growled, fumbling with Arthur's sleeve as he fought her. He growled, "We're not allowed! Stop it! STOP!" he hissed._

_ "Oh stop complaining, Arthur," Muffy called. She approached with Fabian, a transfer student she'd dated since his second day at Lakewood High. Fabian didn't seem to like Muffy that much, but Arthur was more worried about himself than that poor sap. With Muffy there, Arthur was sure to lose, at least until a teacher showed up._

_ "Miss Frensky, what are you doing to him?" she asked, eying the scene carefully. The pin for the red heart-shaped badge was halfway through the fabric. Arthur glared at her and blushed as the teacher pulled her away. "What is this? You're not allowed to have things like this. Stop putting things on your boyfriends, ladies."_

_ When the teacher walked away, Muffy got onto Fabian for removing his. They walked away, leaving Arthur alone with Francine. She punched him hard in the chest, "Thanks a lot you big baby. You could've stuck up for me."_

_ She walked away, but Arthur was __done__. His chest burned a little as he walked to his spot in line. The pain was the reason he had to leave. It was emotional at first, but now? Now it was physical._

Arthur snapped out of his memory, his chest stinging a little as he lifted another box. He broke up with Francine that night in front of everyone. She was trying to drag him into a side room to join the other couples in a make out session. That's all she wanted, he thought, as he remembered her prying hands grabbing at his wrist.

_"Stop pulling me, that hurts!" Arthur screamed, silencing those around me. "You are such a nightmare, Francine! I'm sick of being dragged around, having to play off claw marks on my arm! I'm sick of you! You're such a bitch and I don't know why I ever got with you in the first place!" Arthur yelled. No one said a word as Francine stormed off. But Arthur felt free. He and Buster stepped outside to sip sodas and to talk about his plans to leave..._

Arthur missed Buster the most. He was Arthur's ally, even if he too was petrified of disobeying Francine Frensky. They talked often using a secret cell phone Buster got for him. Francine never found it, and after the breakup, he deactivated his other one. He hadn't had contact with her since, and unfortunately, he hadn't talked to Buster since either. He felt alone, but at least he didn't feel like a dog anymore.

Arthur finished his shift a few hours later. He stepped outside and got into his car. He began to call home when he felt like someone was watching him. He shook off the feeling as something else. He was starving, and his call home was namely to check if any dinner was available.

But that nagging feeling didn't leave him until he left the parking lot. He checked his rear view mirror constantly for any following cars, his brow bursting with sweat as his agitation grew. He hated being this way, but he knew it was Francine's fault. He was never this way before, but now, he was a nervous wreck.

Arthur parked on the street when he got home, his mother pulling out as he put the car in park. She waved and he waved back, but he could tell she was distracted again. Tax season was over, but a mound of new clients meant a mound of extra work, and now she spent more time outside of the Read house than inside it. Arthur wished he had some place to go too so he could escape DW, but when he stepped inside, he realized she was gone too.

David greeted his son as he stepped into the kitchen. He slid a plastic wrapped plate towards him, "Sorry I missed your call, but here's a sampling from a job I'm heading too. A lasagna is in the oven. Just turn it off when the timer chimes. And DW is at Emily's spending the night. Oh, and wipe your brow."

Arthur saw his reflection in their new stainless steel refrigerator. He was shocked at how frazzled he looked, and even though he kept wiping his brow, more sweat replaced it. He sighed and took the plate upstairs to his room, trying to keep Kate from seeing him.

Arthur and Kate used to be close, really close, but Francine pulled them apart. Her days of being forgiving of younger siblings ended the day Muffy decided it wasn't okay. While he didn't mind them treating DW like shit, treating Kate like shit was a bigger problem, so he kept his distance from her. He had no choice in his mind, but now that the ordeal with Francine was over, he wanted to reconnect again. He just didn't know how because her side of their room was covered in merchandise from a show Arthur had never heard of. He missed at least two years of her life, so now, catching up felt difficult, if not impossible.

He thought of ice breakers as he booted up his computer. It was an ancient model, the old one from the den, but it worked for what Arthur needed it for. His inbox appeared, and for the first time since he graduated a few weeks before, Buster had sent him a message. The subject, however, was not what he expected.

**Re: Frankie Problems**

**Just wanted to let you know I got a PM from Francine today online. Don't ask where. She wants you back for revenge. You ruined her at the party or something. I don't get half of what she's saying. She sounds crazy so watch yourself.**

**Busy with travel so don't expect quick replies.**

**-Baxter Man**

Arthur felt himself shiver. The heat from his earlier paranoia was gone. Now, his feelings were confirmed. Francine must've used Muffy's infinite power to figure out where he worked, and now, he knew he had to watch his back. She wouldn't come to his house, and she probably wouldn't try to mess with him with the girls around, but work was fair game if it meant that Arthur could possibly be fired.

Arthur moved out of his email, instead loading up a simple puzzle game to clear his head. He felt someone watching so he turned around. Kate was standing there, another four inches taller. Arthur could barely remember how old she was. Her blonde hair reached her shoulders now, but her face was still as it was when she was a baby: Angelic and beautiful.

"I heard you gasp a second ago. Are you okay?" Kate asked. She eyed his plate of food and smirked. Eating in bedrooms wasn't allowed, but she didn't mind keeping his secrets.

He, however, minded her knowing his, "I'm fine. There was a spider on my desk, but it's gone now. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I wanted to get an ice cream later when the truck goes by, but Dad didn't leave me any change today or yesterday. Do you mind loaning me a few bucks?" she asked. Arthur pulled a five out of his wallet and handed it to her, "Keep it, a gift from a bad brother."

Kate smiled softly, the evening sun creating a halo around her, "You're not a bad brother, Arthur. We'll reconnect when you get over Francine. I understand."

Kate disappeared as the ice cream truck's song bounced off the neighboring houses. Arthur took a deep breath as he listened to the front door closed. That was why he pushed Kate away: She seemed to understand everything he ever told her. He had no idea that was even possible, but Arthur put it off as the skills of the youngest child in a house with DW.

But DW wasn't dating, and it wasn't like he'd ever been with anyone either. How could Kate possibly understand what was going on between him and Francine?

Arthur shivered again and rewrapped his plate. He could smell dinner cooking, but it almost made him nauseous. He went downstairs to put his plate in the refrigerator. Kate entered, her lips bright red from a cherry popsicle. Arthur watched as she approached him, a small piece of paper in her hand.

"I thought it was over," she whispered. Arthur looked confused as she handed him a note. She left before Arthur could read it, settling in front of the television as some kind of theme music rattled the walls.

Arthur couldn't hear it. All he could hear was a ringing in his head like he'd been shot. The words from the note could barely take hold, but finally, he figured them out:

** You **_**humiliated**_** me, Arthur Read, and now you're going to pay.**

Arthur dropped the note into the garbage disposal. Pieces of paper flew out, but it was all he knew how to do. He shivered again as he looked out the kitchen window, hoping to see a beautiful bird or something to take his mind off the horror that was just in his hands.

Instead, he saw Muffy's pink convertible driving on the next street, and Francine was sitting in the passenger seat, her face etched with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Arthur was scrubbing the floor near a storage room where a canister of something had leaked. His supervisor, a twenty-something-year-old red-head with too many freckles and a mouth full of metal, attempted to whistle as he flipped through a tabloid magazine. Arthur was nervous as he worked the stain, trying to focus on getting the whatever-this-was out of the floor.

When the doors outside open, he heard security act. Two people were thundering towards the back, and the security here wasn't chancing things. Just three weeks before, they'd been viciously robbed at gunpoint. Now anyone who wanted to get into the back had to get through Gabriel Valentine, a man who served in the Marines and hadn't lost his touch.

"I'll check it out. You keep working," the red-head said. Arthur didn't mind waiting, but he knew this would concern him. When the supervisor approached just moments later, Arthur knew that his instincts were correct. "There's a girl here calling you names. Do you know her?"

"No," Arthur said calmly. Inside, his heart was pounding in his chest. It almost hurt as the supervisor left again. A moment later, he could hear yelling, but it wasn't the voice he expected.

"My father's best friend owns this company, and I am fully aware that Arthur Read is in fact in this building!" Muffy screamed. "You'll have him meet us or I'll have every one of you fired!"

"Sure you will," Gabriel laughed, pushing them towards the door. Screams of protest came from both girls, but soon the store was quiet again. Arthur tried to get back to scrubbing, but he felt eyes on him. He looked to see both Gabriel and his supervisor standing behind him.

"I lied," Arthur whispered, "but only because I knew she was going to do something crazy. I'm afraid of her. I'll do anything you want, just protect me from her," he said softly. Gabriel smirked, "Young love just ain't what it used to be."

The supervisor nodded, "We've had this sort of thing happen before. We'll keep her out of here if you just keep working, okay?" he offered. Arthur nodded, continuing to scrub at the stain. The men parted ways, each of them tending to their respective duties. Arthur continued to scrub, but his mind was now on the girls.

Francine had dated someone before Arthur. She'd fallen for George in middle school when he hit puberty and lost his awkwardness. Wally was replaced with Ricardo, a handsome penguin in a tuxedo. His cool words drove the girls mad for him, and Francine made sure she was first in line.

But George didn't just lose his awkwardness. He gained confidence, and when Francine tried to force him to be her arm candy to match her popular best friend, he resisted. He wasn't about to let anyone pull him around against his will.

Supposedly, she dumped him, but the guys knew the truth. George was a ladies man now. He wasn't about to let one bitch bring him down, and Francine was definitely in that category. In order to win Arthur over, she had to be very nice to him, and with Muffy's help, she wooed him in. Within a year, the controlling behavior started. No more Bionic Bunny; it was all about whatever the latest teen crazy was. No more video games; that was for babies.

Arthur was trapped before he even knew how to get out of it. Now, he was trapped again, but this time, he did have a few allies. When Muffy returned an hour later with her father in-tow, Gabriel stood his ground. He wasn't about to let some spoiled brats ruin the good environment at his store.

As he proceeded to throw them both out, Arthur got nervous. He wondered how far they were willing to go to get back at Arthur, all of them. Ed seemed legitimately interested in seeing "that boy in the back with the glasses," and he wasn't going to let someone like Gabe push him into the parking lot. Arthur gulped. What if they tried something like this at his house or somewhere else without a strong man around? What would he do then?

"Fine, I'll leave," Ed announced, walking out with his head held high. But his composure broke before the doors closed, "Mary Alice Crosswire, you have some explaining to do!" he hissed.

Muffy sulked to his luxury sports car as Gabriel broke into laughter. He couldn't believe the craziness going on over a silly boy in the back. But he was behind Arthur and handed him his card before he left. Arthur didn't feel comfortable with the card burning through his pocket. In fact, he felt worse than ever.

Arthur got home as his father arrived. He gestured him into the garage to help him unload, so Arthur obeyed. When he got inside, he found the van was already empty, but a letter was in his hand. It was addressed to Arthur, but the seal was already broken. And his father looked deeply concerned.

"I found this on my way out the door this morning. No post mark, just a standard envelope. When I saw it was for you, I got concerned. I know you've had some problems lately, but Arthur, this is really serious. This is filled with death threats and just...words I can't bring myself to repeat. I knew it was ugly, but I'd really like to know more," David whispered.

Arthur shifted on his feet, "It's pretty bad. She and Muffy came to work today. Muffy found me. She tried to throw her name around to get back to see me. The security guard kept them out front, but they gave a note to Kate yesterday, and-"

"They've talked to Kate? God, I hope they didn't say anything awful," David groaned. Arthur nodded, "Something needs to be done. Kate should have no part in any of this. But I don't know what to do. I didn't do anything wrong. I just broke up with someone who was trying to control me."

David nodded in understanding, "I know that's all this is. She wants her control back. But she claims you humiliated her, that you need to pay for what you did. I know something happened at the party, but-"

"I yelled at her in front of everyone, but she deserved it. I couldn't deal with it another day. Four years was long enough, in fact, it was too long," Arthur said quickly. David nodded, exhaling as he eyed the letter, "I'm not giving this to you. I'll keep it, but...I'm going to talk to Patrick Martin tomorrow. He's a detective who might be able to help you get a restraining order."

Arthur stepped back and shook his head, "Muffy will help her fight it. I just...I need to work harder so I can leave. That's the only thing that can help. I have to leave."

David nodded and watched his son go inside. He could sense Arthur was upset even though he didn't show it to anyone. David was even more upset, the scathing letter feeling too heavy in his hand. He immediately moved into his wife's office and locked the door. He picked up the phone, dialed a number-

"David, are you finally calling me?" a voice called. David smiled, "Yes, Mom. I need some advice about Arthur, maybe even some help."

The two talked for hours, but Thora couldn't provide much. She'd look into the situation later, but she didn't believe anything too horrible was going on. She convinced David to calm down too, but he knew the truth, and he knew that his mother was likely going to be very, very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Arthur was with his father shopping for groceries. It'd been three days since the incidents started, but they certainly hadn't stopped. She'd acquired their phone number, so she started leaving threatening voice mails. David and Arthur cleared them from the machine before anyone else could hear them, but the letters were continuing. David kept them all and Arthur refused to read them, but he could sense the situation was getting out of hand.

As they reached the checkout lane, they spotted Laverne Frensky in the next aisle. She looked on with sympathetic eyes as she moved her items onto the conveyor belt. Arthur looked around, trying to see if Francine was with her. Then it was there turn to put the items on the belt, and as he worked, he felt her eyes fall onto him. It burned, and within seconds, Arthur was pushing his way out of the store.

"You can't run from me, Arthur Read!" Francine screamed, following him outside.

Arthur ran. He had no choice to take to the sidewalk and run as hard as he could. He went through a patch of woods, nearly tripping over a high root. Francine did trip, landing hard behind him. He kept running until he reached Buster's condo complex. Bitzi was leaving their unit as Arthur ran up.

"Oh my god, Arthur, you look terrible! Wait, come inside, quick," she whispered, remembering his drama. She handed him a cold bottle of water after locking them inside. "I have to leave in a few minutes, but you can stay as long as you want."

"Listen, Francine was...chasing me," he panted. "She...fell. She might blame...me. You know the truth now. I never...touched her," he said, gasping for breath.

Bitzi sighed, "I know the truth now," she nodded. "I wish Buster hadn't left so soon. You could really use his help right now," she smiled, sitting next to him. "I want you to know that he's still your best friend even if he disappears for a while. He's getting more and more like his father by the day. He even mentioned taking flying lessons somewhere. But he's there for you, here or up there, he's there for you."

"Thank...you," Arthur said, still panting as he sipped his water. Bitzi smiled and left the unit. Within moments, Arthur's phone started to buzz. He looked down to see his father's number. He sighed; he knew what this meant.

"Arthur Read, did you assault her?!" he screamed.

"No, she fell on her face in the woods! She was chasing me through a cut through and fell. She never even caught up to me!" Arthur exclaimed, coughing. He felt like he couldn't get any air as he listened to the background noises. There were two sets of sirens, then a third set that sounded different. Arthur knew what his father was going to say before he said it.

"Arthur, they're taking her away by ambulance. She's saying you assaulted her in the woods. Where are you? You need to talk to the police," David said firmly.

"I'm safe, but I'm not coming out unless someone says they believe me. Please, Dad, you have to. Why would I hurt her physically?" Arthur pleaded.

David nodded to himself, "I believe you. I'll tell them you're still catching your breath. You have an hour and that's it. And...I know there are cameras near there. I'll have them check out the footage," he said. Before he hung up, he quickly got Arthur's attention again, "And Arthur? I care about you, and I'm going to help you through this. I promise."

The call ended, but Arthur wondered if his father could actually keep his promise. There were no cameras in those woods, none that he was aware of. Yes, one might see him run into the woods, and another might see him run out, but they'd see Francine do the same. And she'd run in fine but run out banged up.

Arthur felt like a trapped animal. Would he really hurt Francine? He wasn't sure. Right now, all he wanted was for this to be over and fast.

Arthur stepped into the police station. His father was pacing in the lobby as two officers moved into the back. As they put him into an interrogation room, Arthur could hear Bitzi's voice nearby. In a distant room, he could hear Muffy too. A cold sweat formed on him as one of the two officers returned.

"Hi, Arthur. It's nice to finally meet you," he smiled, shaking Arthur's hand. "I'm Patrick Martin, a friend of your father's. He told me your story, and a Miss Bitzi Baxter told us a similar story. And your father suggested security tapes."

"I doubt they'll help me," Arthur murmured.

Patrick looked up sympathetically, "Look at me, Arthur. I know you're the victim here. I already have footage from the grocery store where the chase began. She yelled to you, so you fled. Then you kept running and she kept following. We don't know the details because she's claiming you attacked her, but the evidence is on your side. And, we do actually have footage from that trail."

Arthur was slightly shocked as he pulled out a laptop and booted it up. A few moments later, the footage was on the screen. Arthur tripped but remained upright, bolting up the rest of the path and out of frame. Francine came by seconds later. She tripped on the root and fell forward, sliding several feet face-first. When she stood, she ran the opposite way, blood streaming down her face as she walked out of frame.

"She didn't start yelling and crying until she reached the grocery store's parking lot. She was trying to get sympathy, but we know now exactly what happened. We just need you to explain this to us. Why is she doing this to you?" he asked.

Arthur honestly had no idea. So he dumped her at a graduation party in front of people. So he got her in trouble at graduation for trying to do yet another thing he didn't want to do. Their entire relationship was built on her trying to bring him down. The only reason he had now was that he was out of her control, something she couldn't handle.

Arthur relayed his story, and soon, he was on his way home with his father. Once there, they cooked dinner together, pretending the incident never happened. But it was on the evening news, so they turned it off, trying to keep DW and Kate from hearing. Jane was out of their control; she was still out working. But the men would do their best to not let Francine ruin all parts of their life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Arthur stepped into work to see Ed Crosswire and the building's owner talking at the counter. Gabriel patted Arthur's back and pulled him outside. He extended his hand. Arthur nodded and handed him his work badge and apron.

"I'm really sorry, kid. I saw you on the news last night. That girl is a nightmare in disguise. If you need anything, talk to me. Just don't ask me about a job. I still need mine," he winked.

Arthur stepped away from the store. As he reached his car, Muffy stepped out of a shadow created by the morning son. A sinister smirk was on her face as she sauntered up to him, her four-inch heels clunking on the pavement as she moved closer.

"So, you think it's okay to bust up a girl's face and blame it on her? You're the most despicable piece of shit I've ever met," Muffy glared. She pulled something from her pocket and Arthur ran. A plume of something clouded the area where he once stood: She'd tried to pepper spray him.

But just like the day before, fate was on Arthur's side. Gabriel saw and rushed outside. Ed wasn't far behind, and they arrived just in time for the morning breeze to blow the spray into Muffy's face as she hurled obscenities at the running Arthur. She began to cough and choke, begging for the pain to stop. Arthur reapproached and looked to his former coworkers with pleading eyes.

"I saw her do it," Gabriel exclaimed. "You had us fire this boy, but I think you was trying to get her and him together so she could assault him!" Gabriel hissed, pushing Ed against his own parked car. "I'm arresting you, and she's getting an assault charge. Marvin, hire him back."

"I can't—"

"Just do it! If it'll get him to let me go, just do it!" Ed hissed.

"Arthur, you're hired back," his supervisor said. Gabriel nodded and released Ed from the handcuffs. Arthur watched as he loaded his daughter into his own car nearby, leaving Muffy's pick monstrosity in the side lot.

"Arthur, you've gotta get a handle on this mess," Gabriel panted, leading the way inside. The supervisor took his spot at the counter, but he handed Arthur his things back first. Arthur agreed with Gabriel though. He had to get a grip on things, and he had to do it fast.

Grandma Thora sighed as she opened the front door. She gestured him inside and sat on the couch with him, "I'm sorry I don't have any cookies or something to offer you. I've been working with Sarah on a community project, but your father told me about your problems."

"Did he tell you I almost got fired and pepper sprayed by my ex's friend?" Arthur asked. Thora shook her head. "Well, I need help. Dad told me he talked to you, and I just...I really need to get away from all of this. I'm afraid they'll trap me and make me do something I regret."

Grandma Thora sighed, "You can't just run from your problems, Arthur. You should try to work through them somehow. You have a case against them now. You should get a protective order instead. That way, you can still attempt to work and live normally."

Arthur shook his head and looked out the window. Throughout his childhood, Grandma Thora was the one person he could always come to with advise. When he broken an overhead projector at school and the principal threatened legal action against whoever did it, she was the one who suggested a kind anonymous letter, and the principal lightened up.

But this apparently wasn't something she was willing to help with, and Arthur felt more trapped than before. It was as if only a few people could grasp how difficult this situation was. No one seemed to comprehend how dangerous Francine was becoming. So she chased him through the parking lot of a crowded store and had her friend assault him at work? She must be a kindred spirit or something.

Arthur nearly choked and rushed out of the house. Thora called after him, but he was already in his car. He backed out of the driveway skillfully, leaving his grandmother to watch from the porch. She sighed before stepping back inside.

**Re: Frankie Problems**

**Hey, Buster, I know you're not wanting to deal with this right now. But the Francine situation is a 15 out of 10 and I could use your help. No one knows how she is. They don't believe me or something. I'm afraid of what she might try next. Please, I need help.**

Arthur sent the email as a gentle knock sounded at his door. He opened it to see Kate there. Another note was in her hand. Arthur sighed and gestured her into his room. She gently closed the door behind him.

"A girl with strange eyes gave this to me," Kate whispered. "She said she was going to hurt you if you pulled something like that again, but she didn't mean it. She knows it was her fault, but she's looking for someone to blame."

"Her name is Muffy, and yes, it was her own fault. Look, I didn't want you to get mixed up in this. The next time you see either one of them, you need to get away from them as quick as possible. They're dangerous," Arthur said firmly.

Kate put the note on his bed, "I know they're dangerous. They're mad for no reason. I can see these things, Arthur, and I know you tried to keep me out of this, but I hear things. I hear rumors at school and conversations at home. I know when something's up. That's why I drew all over the note. I blacked out the letters and doodled on it in class today," she grinned.

Arthur opened the notebook paper, and sure enough, Kate had completely destroyed the inner message, replacing it with drawings of flowers, leaves, a bumblebee, and a cute mouse. Arthur grinned as Kate giggled, "I knew you'd like it."

"I really am sorry you're caught up in this," Arthur whispered. Kate nodded, "I know you are, but Arthur? I know Grandma Thora won't help you. She called Dad to apologize the other day when you were gone. Maybe you should try one of aunts or uncles, or...maybe you should go away on your own."

Arthur shook his head, "I can't just leave. I don't have enough money to be on my own, and Mom and Dad are helping me enough just by letting me stay here."

Kate smiled and held up a finger. Arthur waited as she disappeared into her room. A moment later, she reappeared with an envelope. She opened it and handed him the contents. It was a stack of money wrapped in a piece of notebook paper, some of the notes being larger than a 20.

"Kate, how in the-?"

"I know it's a lot of money," Kate whispered. "Some of it is ice cream money. The popsicles I get are only fifty cents, so I stockpile the rest. I exchange the change for bills with a friend of mine," she said. Arthur nodded; she meant the daughter Emily's family had recently adopted from France. She and Kate were just as close as Emily and DW, if not closer.

"But this is a lot of money. Did people just give all of this to you?" Arthur asked. Kate shrugged, "I do work for it to with family. But could it help you?"

Arthur was floored. He wanted money, and here sat hundreds of dollars. But it belonged to his baby sister, and he couldn't just take it, even if she was willing to give it to him.

"Listen, Kate-"

"No, I understand," she said, putting the money back into its place. "I'm your baby sister. I shouldn't be paying your bills. But I want you to be safe, and those girls are really, really mad at you for whatever reason. I think you need to talk to someone."

"I've talked to Dad and I've tried to talk to a few other people-"

"I meant someone like you, someone in your same position," Kate said. Arthur nodded. That could only mean one specific person, George, Francine's ex. Kate smiled and stood up, "I knew there was someone. You don't have to keep me updated. I'll know things just by listening. But Arthur, please be careful around these girls. And I will be too, but it's not me they're after."

Arthur nodded and watched her leave. Then he sat at his computer and pulled up George's social media page. His phone number was listed, so Arthur texted it. Within a few texts, he had arranged a meeting, and now he was ready to go.

A/N: Hey guys. First off, I'm glad you're all enjoying this piece. I'll warn you it gets really dark towards the end, but I'm hoping you guys have figured that out by now. Francine is one desperate girl in this piece. When I finish posting his piece, I'll post a nice fluffy Arthur x Francine one-shot to make up for it. But for now, it's dark pieces. I'm about to attempt to post a new story, "Hunted" about Millicent and it's just as dark as this one.

Why is DASL writing such dark stuff? Well I'm one frustrated writer right now. As some of you may've noticed, I've been a little MIA lately. My school's wifi has decided I don't exist and dies any time I breathe, which has kept me from checking in on here very often, as well as making school work super difficult, and yeah, I'm frustrated all around right now. Also, it's midterms, so I'm busy, busy, busy.

So, I'm going to update this, attempt to post "Hunted" and then I'm going to try to do some personal things. But I don't have time for much of anything right now, which is why this wifi problem is really bringing me down. I'll get to PM's when I can but for now, I'm on a limited access hiatus that's definitely not my choice.

...now let's see if this posting thing is going to work...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The Sugar Bowl was packed when Arthur stepped inside. George was at the counter with his phone out, an untouched plate of fries in front of him. When Arthur stepped up, he removed his coat from the stool beside him. The owner immediately slid two burgers in front of them. Arthur looked around carefully.

"Neither of them are here," George said, putting away his phone and snatching up his burger. "I didn't want to talk here anyway, too many people. We'll head over to my dad's furniture shop after this. I was just really hungry," he grinned, taking a huge bite out of his burger. Juice from the tomatoes and ketchup dripped down his chin. George wiped it away and kept eating.

Arthur joined him, but worry kept him from enjoying what was usually a pretty good lunch. He barely touched his burger, eating only half by the time George raised his hand for the check. He paid, against Arthur's will, but he was too torn up about the past few weeks to really put up an argument.

George drove them over to the small furniture store his dad now owned. He was working in the back, listening to classic rock music through a battered radio. George led Arthur into an office and closed the door. He sat at the desk while Arthur sat in a small leather chair in front of it.

"So, you want to know how bad it got with Francine?" George asked. Arthur nodded. "Well, to put it politely, she's a power-hungry succubus who tried, unsuccessfully, for _years_ to get back at me for breaking up with her. Why did I date so many girls in high school? She kept disrupting dates. Even when she'd gotten with you, she was after me," he said, grinning as he opened a desk drawer, "So, I got this."

George slapped down a piece of paper covered by a plastic sleeve. Arthur immediately recognized it as a legal document. After closer inspection, he realized it was a very technical restraining order. It was dated from before they graduated and would last another seven years.

"Francine and I were kept out of the same classes with this piece of paper. I didn't mind her being near me during ceremonies or other large gatherings, but alone on the street?" he asked, pointing to the document, "Five hundred feet. It was the furthest and strictest order the judge had ever done, but I managed to reconnect with my former dates to get their testimony.

"So, what do you have going for you?" George asked. Arthur shrugged, "A detective, my dad, and my coworkers. That's really about it. This is still sort of new. I'm just worried because she's already so crazy."

George nodded, "And Muffy too. See, I couldn't touch her. Her father owns half this town and more than half of the legal personnel. I had no choice but to leave her out of this, but that didn't stop her. The one thing on our side: We're adults now. You can get the hell out of town the moment you want to. I just came in from Metropolis when you called. As long as you have a car and a few bucks, you have a way out."

Arthur shook his head. He didn't believe him. It just couldn't be that easy. George sighed heavily. He could see the look of defeat in Arthur's eyes. Francine still had power over him even though he'd stood up for himself. George felt obligated to help.

"Fine, you're right. Money can only get you so far, and cars don't last forever. I stay with people, friends I meet online. I know you're not as social as me. Francine whipped you so bad that you probably have very few friends left, but I've got plenty. There's a guy in Tampa looking for a roommate. How does Florida sound?"

"No job, no savings...," Arthur listed. George sighed, "You are not making this easy for me. Fine, I'll work my connections and get you a job. But will you go to Tampa?"

Arthur thought about it before nodding. George looked down to his phone to make the text, and when he looked up, Arthur's expression had changed. George tapped his arm, seeing that he was lost in his thoughts. Arthur looked to him with a saddened expression.

"If it's so easy for us to get there, then it'll be easy for Francine too. With Muffy's help, she could follow me anywhere. This has to be a secret," Arthur said firmly. George nodded, "Done, Arthur. Look, I know what you're going through. I've been there. I honestly don't know how the hell I got out of it. But I'm a free man now. This restraining order gave me back my peace of mind. This new life in Tampa? That's yours."

Arthur nodded. George got everything set up. A friend of his was passing through the area on his way south. He'd pick up Arthur and a few of his things and drive him to Atlanta, where Arthur would take a bus to Tampa Bay, Florida. He'd begin living with a guy named Andrew and his snake, Slash. He'd begin work at a warehouse nearby—long hours but it was a living.

Arthur had everything worked out. He just needed no one to know a thing.

It was two weeks later. Arthur hadn't told his parents where he had gone, just that he was safe and had a good life set up. When his phone buzzed, he knew it would probably be his mom or dad checking up on him again, trying to worm any clues out of him.

Instead, it was Kate.

"It's so good to hear your voice," Kate smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I sort of took over your room. Everything is as you left it. I just needed to get away from DW for a while," she said.

Arthur nodded, "So, they aren't making you call me, are they?" he asked. She laughed, "No, silly. I wanted to know how my big brother was...and to tell you about the notes."

Arthur knew Francine was just as lost as his parents. She'd been trying unsuccessfully to find him since he left. George had thrown out some false rumors, and as far as he knew, Francine was in Nevada trying to find him on the ski slopes. His parents knew he was somewhere down south. But they weren't telling Francine, and in case she pressured them, Arthur hadn't confirmed or denied their theory.

"Kate, I'm sorry they're bothering you. Please tell me it hasn't been too violent, that they haven't hurt you," Arthur said, his tone almost whimpering. Kate sighed, "I know not to get close, but I don't think they want to hurt me. You? Yes. Me? No."

Arthur sighed heavily even though that wasn't much of a relief. He thought about what she'd said about DW. He tried to strike up a conversation, "So, what's going on with you and DW? Just standard sister stuff?"

"As if, Arthur," Kate scoffed. "You've lived with her so you _know_," she said. "But, if you really want to know, she's gotten into some bands I just despise, and she's always playing their music. When Emily and Lily come over, it only gets worse. Lily and I haven't talked in a few weeks now. I have so much change right now," she laughed. Arthur smiled; he thought it was her. "But...I don't really want to talk about that. I want to know that you're okay wherever you are. Are you okay?"

"I am. It's nice here, and I have a job and a good place to stay. I feel very free to not be there anymore, no offense," Arthur added.

"None taken," Kate giggled. "Listen, I don't want to stay on too long. Mom and Dad don't know I have your number. It's just...I'm really glad you're making the best of this. I hope they never find you. Hmm, I should tell them you're going crab fishing in Alaska. They'd probably leave you alone since that's so dangerous," she laughed.

Arthur laughed even though he didn't really like the joke. He said his goodbyes and hung up. It'd be time for his warehouse job soon. He was already in his uniform as he sat in his room, a small bedroom in Andrew's small house. It was just Arthur, Andrew, and Slash, the snake he kept in an aquarium in the living room. So far, the worst thing that happened was a small power outage after a storm, and Arthur hoped it stayed that way.

Arthur was getting off of work when his phone buzzed. It was George's number, so Arthur immediately picked up. George sounded frantic, but Arthur could barely hear him over a passing train near him. He ran to his car and got inside, begging George to repeat himself.

"Look, it's bad!" George exclaimed. "They found my profiles online and tracked down Andrew. They're headed to Florida from Utah and it won't be long. You've got to run!" George pleaded.

"Please tell me you're joking! Where am I going to go?" Arthur asked. George had no clue, but Arthur had to move fast. He went to Andrew's house and warned him. He protectively hid Slash's aquarium in a back room before helping Arthur shove his few things into his car. Within the hour, Arthur was driving north on a nearly empty gas tank. He stopped and filled up and got back on the road again, paranoid about any car that stayed behind him for too long.

Arthur drove all night, heart pounding. There were so many thoughts rushing through his head, and he just didn't know what to make of them. Arthur had to disappear for good. No more help from George or anyone else. He had to do things himself.

As Arthur crossed into Georgia, he wondered how easy it would be to do that. Drive into town, get a hotel room under an assumed name with cash, and drop into the work force without a word. He'd have to use his real name at work, so he couldn't do anything too public, but another warehouse job might suit him. He could still use the reference, if he got in touch with his boss before his next shift.

Arthur pulled into a small town, weary and exhausted. A hotel with a dim sign was right off the road. Arthur pulled in and got a room using the name Leonard Martin. He sank into the lumpy bed and slept for six hours straight, waking up dizzy from his swirling emotions.

After clearing up business in Tampa, Arthur went into the town and got some food. He picked up a paper and found several ads for work. None of them looked pleasing, but Arthur only had two hundred dollars in his pocket. He'd have to do something to add to that if he wanted to make a living.

So, Arthur went to the places in the paper. By that night, he had a new job with no questions. He decided to give them his assumed name, Leonard Martin, and so far, everything was working out just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

**Re: Frankie Problems**

**Dude, I heard from George about everything. Please tell me you're okay. Please! Call me, do something. Please.**

**-Baxter Man**

Arthur had been gone for two months. He'd had only little contact with his parents, and he'd ignored calls from everyone else. To his new neighbors, he was Leonard Martin, a nineteen-year-old cashier at the local grocery store. Arthur had even taken legal steps to change his name, and within the next month or two, he would officially be Leonard Martin.

He hadn't forgotten about his problems, but this new identity and lifestyle was helping him pull away from everything to do with Francine, Muffy, and Elwood City as a whole. There were only two people making him regret his decision to go off the grid: Buster and Kate.

He had some contact with Kate. They would secretly text late at night, way too late for her to be up on a school night, but she needed his help understanding everything. Because his parents didn't know much, they didn't say much either, especially to the girls, and they were both worried about his safety. Grandma Thora was even more worried, but Arthur hadn't heard anything about her believing him, so he almost wanted her to feel as he did: insecure in a dangerous world.

The person Arthur still hadn't talked to though was Buster. He and Bitzi were worried about him, but Arthur almost didn't want to risk talking to him. Buster was in his own world now, living somewhere out west taking flying lessons. He lived with the pilot who was teaching him in some farm house, and while Bitzi was proud of him, she wanted him home. Arthur just wanted him to know he had things figured out, but he wasn't sure if that was the right answer yet.

Arthur went into the next town to check his email. It was larger and more anonymous than the place he settled, and their library was nicer. He decided to give Buster a short run-down of what was going on, but he was still debating. Did he need to know? Would anyone else find out?

Arthur took the anonymous route yet again:

**Re: Frankie Troubles**

**I'm fine for now. I'm hiding out somewhere with a job and a place to stay. I doubt they'll find me here. Please don't try to find me either.**

Arthur hoped he wouldn't as he browsed the stacks, trying to find a good book to get him through the long, quiet nights. He was afraid to let anyone in, and though he was polite to everyone around him, he didn't try to make any friendships. No one could get close to him in case he needed to run again.

As he entered the stacks, he felt like someone was watching him. Within seconds, his chest tightened and he hit the floor. Realizing someone might see, he eased himself onto a nearby stool and stared at the carpet pattern, trying desperately to get some grip on the world around him.

When a woman darted into the same row as him, Arthur almost screamed. Actually, he tried to but no sound came out. She apologized profusely for scaring him, then handed him something. Arthur looked down to see his wallet.

"You dropped this in the parking lot. I'm so sorry for scaring you," she smiled, skipping away before Arthur could say a word.

Arthur looked in his wallet. His driver's license from Massachusetts was still there, meaning his old name was there too. Arthur felt paranoid slipping in. What if she looked? What if she saw his real name? Then, what if she blogged about their encounter later? She could tell someone and Arthur could get discovered.

The anguish was too much. He sat there, trying to catch his breath. He felt hotter and hotter with each passing second, and sweat poured from his brow. His chest was tight and his organs hurt. Even if he wanted to run out of the library, he couldn't.

A few minutes later, the girl was back with an older woman. She looked him over and nodded to the girl, who went away. The woman knelt beside him and leaned towards him:

"Sir, are you alright? My daughter is petrified that she's hurt you-"

"It's not her," Arthur choked out. "Did—Did she look in my wallet?" he asked. The woman, confused, shook her head. He studied her and realized he had to tell her something to explain his strange behavior, "Look, I've got a past. I...I was afraid it could catch up to me. I just...need a minute to breathe. I'm okay."

"You really don't look it, son. We've all got troubles in our past. I'm a single mother because I had to run from an abusive ex. I've had that look before, that look of discovery. My god, are you running from an abusive ex too?" she asked, seeing the recognition on his face. Arthur nodded. "Wow, they always say it could happen to men, but you never see it.

"Look, there's a shelter near here. You seem like you have a place to stay and everything, but they have resources too. You need to get help," she said, pulling a card out of her pocket. "They'll protect you and help you get through this."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded, taking the card. The girl reappeared as he slipped it into his wallet. A moment later, he was alone again in the stacks, his heart rate gently decreasing. After a few minutes, he made it to his car. Instead of going home, he went to the address on the card. The woman was right, and Arthur hadn't felt as good as he did since before he got with Francine.

A month passed. Arthur was now officially Leonard Martin. He was in a therapy group for battered women...and Leonard, and he'd been put on anxiety medication to help him through his episodes. Life seemed like it was going very well for him, but his parents wanted information, and in Arthur's mind, they deserved it.

But he didn't want to call. He'd been with the town's small grocery store long enough to have a few vacation days, so he decided to go home, taking a bus back to Elwood City. He wore different clothes, he'd gown out his beard, and he went by a different name now, making the journey easy in Arthur's mind.

Being back in Elwood City wasn't easy. He stepped into his childhood home and felt like a complete stranger, and in a way, he truly was. His sisters were almost unrecognizable, just as Arthur looked completely different too. They were all happy to see him, but they were troubled by everything. So, Arthur explained it all. He refused to tell them where he was or what his new name was, but everything was official now. He even had a Georgia driver's license to get everything straight.

"Arthur, we're happy you're getting on so well, but did you really have to do all this?" Jane asked, tears in her eyes, "I loved your old name so much, and I doubt you put much thought into this one."

"Hush, Jane, he did what he had to do," David cooed, patting his son's shoulder, "I think you did the smart thing. Those girls are finally realizing you're out of their reach. I hear Francine's been seen around town with another guy."

'That poor bastard,' Arthur thought, taking a sip of his lemonade, "Do you know who it is?"

"Just a guy from Georgia," Jane shrugged. "Some small-town family moved here recently from there. I hear he's going back soon to do some business. Oh, I can get the name for you. I'm going through their taxes for them," Jane smiled, moving to her office. David left the room for the kitchen just as DW slipped into the den, leaving Arthur and Kate alone for a moment.

"You didn't say where you were, but judging by that look, you're really hoping those town names don't match," Kate whispered. Arthur gave her a look and she grinned, "See, I told you so. Arthur, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul, not even if I get tortured."

"Later," Arthur whispered as Jane returned with a file folder. The town names didn't match, thankfully, but Arthur knew where it was, and it was only twenty miles from his new home. He cleared his throat, "So, when are they going?"

"Next week or so, I think. Betty didn't really say, but David was catering something for the Frensky's and heard them mention it. Laverne tries to keep us up to date about Francine behind her back. She wished she could do more that one time," Jane nodded as David entered with a beautiful cake.

"Dessert is served. I believe chocolate cake is your favorite?" David guessed. Arthur shrugged. At the moment, cake with his family was good enough. He desperately wanted to stay with them, to get back to the old normal, but he had to get back.

That night, he slipped out of the house, leaving a note for Kate (signing it with 'never let anyone see this,' and he prayed she would listen) before he slipped up the street. He took a bus to Metropolis then took a train to South Carolina. From there, he took a bus back to where he'd left his car in the suburbs of Atlanta, then he drove towards home.

As he drove home, he realized how awful he felt for running away from home, but he didn't want to risk someone finding out he was there and following him back. He just hoped that if Francine ended up in Georgia, she wouldn't find him. He'd worked too hard to get away from her, and he didn't want to have to put in that work again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Arthur was working his shift when he saw the car enter the parking lot. Not many people drove pink vehicles, especially nice vehicles painted pink. He finished with his current customer and fled to the back, where his manager sat flipping through inventory sheets. He gave Arthur, well Leonard, a very strange look before peeking outside.

"What's startled you?" he asked. He noticed the pink car in the parking lot and laughed, "Oh, that little rich girl's ugly car?"

"The rich girl herself," Arthur replied, peeking out, "and the people they're with."

"My god, that's Jack Maxwell! I haven't seen him since his parents moved. That must be his girlfriend," the boss smiled. He gave Arthur a disgusted look, "I don't know what you have against him, but maybe you need to leave. Besides, you're not doing your job-"

"I'll get back to work as soon as she leaves. If she sees me, she'll try to hurt me!" Arthur pleaded. The boss laughed and stepped out of his office. As he did, Arthur ran out the back. His life here was now over, so on the run he'd be again. He got in his car and went back to his hotel room, gathering his things as fast as he could. He sighed heavily and sank on the bed.

'Why does this keep happening?' he asked himself, looking up as a knock sounded on the door. He looked out the peephole and saw the woman from the library, as well as a pair of women from the support group.

"We know what happened, Arthur," the shortest called. "We can shelter you. Just come with us," she added. Arthur opened the door carefully and looked them over. They wore sympathetic smiles over fierce, determined eyes. He knew he could trust them, so he followed them.

They took him two towns over to a large older mansion. Inside was a boarding house filled with battered women. In a room next to the kitchen was the lone man of the group: Arthur. The women—Caroline, Betty, and Emmalynne—told his story to the director of the facility to get him in. Caroline, the woman from the library, had looked him up online after he started attending meetings because of his secrecy. Now they all knew, but they were willing to protect him.

"I've talked to Joe at the grocery store," Betty said. "Unfortunately, she now knows your new name. But she doesn't know where you are, and her words to the manager were said in front of several trusted ears. We'll get you a restraining order, which will mean jail time for her if she violates it."

Arthur was unsure about this, but they were too comforting for him to ignore. So, he let the battle begin. He was soon in a county courthouse, where Francine sat nearby with Muffy and her new boyfriend, who already looked so whipped that all he could do was stare at the floor.

As proceedings went on, Arthur wondered if they'd have enough evidence for the restraining order. The women had gathered the evidence from Elwood City, and they had a signed statement from the detective there too. Arthur was still fearful, especially when Francine would look in his direction with her cold, unfeeling eyes.

The ultimate decision came quickly, much quicker than Arthur expected: The restraining order was granted. Arthur still wanted out of that small town, which the women could do, but with the order, he could feel safe wherever he went.

As they left the courthouse, officials kept Francine away from him, walking her back to Muffy's car. The women protected Arthur, helping him into their SUV before a trip to a small tea room up the street. Arthur felt safe with them, unless he looked in Francine's direction. When he did, he saw a look of pure hell that almost swore revenge. He shivered despite the sweltering Georgia heat, and he desperately wanted the order to work.

A few days later, the ladies found him a job in a nursing home cleaning floors. He'd need training for it, which he'd get, but the private nature of the place made it easier for him to avoid Francine. According to rumors, she and her boyfriend were living not far from where Arthur was first staying, and Jack had taken Arthur's position at the grocery store.

It was good riddance for Arthur, and for the first time since this all began, he felt as if he were truly safe. He began his classes, attending them several hours a day during the week. He made a few friends with his classmates, one of whom would be following him to the same nursing home.

Things felt good. The summer heat finally broke when a wave of storms hit the area, and Arthur never felt better. He finally called and told his parents of the order and let them knew where he was. He knew Francine couldn't hurt her anymore, even if she was nearby, and he seemed so happy.

But when George called a few days later, his happiness snapped. George had heard from Bitzi, who'd spoken to Arthur's parents. He'd heard that Arthur felt like his restraining order made him feel secure. George let him know the truth:

"Arthur, Francine only stays away when she wants to. She broke our agreement several times after school when she was trying to stop dates. It's up to you to report her, but if she's as mad at you as I think she is, you might not be able to call for help," George said. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the way everyone was talking, I had to set you straight."

"I'm in a halfway house for battered women. I'm safe from her, truly safe," Arthur argued. George sighed, "You're safe until she makes her move. If she's still mad, you're not safe. If she's moving onto this other guy, you're starting to be safe but you're not there yet. The order means _nothing_ to her."

Arthur sighed heavily. He shared George's concern with the other women, but they all agreed with Arthur. George was persuasive, however, and Arthur decided to do some digging online. What he found were pages and pages and pages of an online diary Francine was keeping. Inside were Arthur's worst fears: She was hung up on him. Jack was hers now, but it was Arthur she wanted for humiliating her, and Jack would help her find him.

She'd tracked him down not long before he returned home, and despite his precautions, she had followed him back using Jack's help. _He's clueless! He thinks he can run from me but he can't. No place is too far with my allies. I guess he's too stupid to realize that._

Arthur shuddered. He scrolled through the words, her violent imagery rattling him to his core. He'd set off a bomb when he broke up with Francine. He was running from the explosion but it was following him, and she was right—no place was too far to find him.

Arthur's chest tightened and he couldn't breathe. He tried the techniques the women taught him, but nothing helped. Before he could do anything, the world went black and he crumpled over his desk.

One of the women found him like this in his room. They gave him medical attention in another part of the house, but people were reading that online diary. As they read, a wave of despair came over them all: Arthur's pessimistic friend was right.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Arthur was stressed. He had a great desire to go home but no willingness to go. He'd have to drive himself at least to Atlanta, and he barely had the strength to go to the bathroom, let alone drive a hundred miles. The women of the house were helping him as best they could, but as reality set in, all of them fell into a silent sequence, doing their duties like robots without speaking to each other.

The leader of the house was concerned. Arthur was disrupting progress for many of these women, and she wondered if her friends were right to bring him here. Yes, he needed their help, but his hardships shouldn't affect the rest of the house.

She placed a few calls, and by the end of the week, Arthur was being moved to a halfway house in another town. He went without a word, packing his things and getting into his car. He could barely make the ten minute drive to get there. Not only was he just weary from worry, but anxiety kicked in again, making him sweat and lose his breath every time someone popped up in his rear view mirror.

He couldn't live like this much longer, and the ladies knew it.

Caroline decided she needed to be the one to get him to his family. Whether he'd be safe or not, he'd at least be in a familiar environment again. She did research using his original name, and she found David and Jane's house in Elwood City. After taking the necessary steps, she packed him up and drove him the entire way by herself. Then she helped him inside, transferring him over to his parents. Without a word, she left them to cope on their own. Arthur didn't even have the energy to thank her.

Arthur opened his eyes to see his mom and George in the doorway. He blinked and put on his glasses as Jane left the room. George pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"I heard you were back in town through our dads. I'm sorry but I had to be realistic. I didn't know it would come to this. I honestly didn't," George whispered. Arthur shrugged, unable to reply. "Look, I know this is hard on you. I've decided I need to help you since Buster isn't here. I want to track her online and make sure she stays away from you. Right now she's stuck in Georgia with Jack. You're safe in Elwood City."

"I know," Arthur nodded, looking out the window. "I'm safe here, in this room. Out there? I might be safe today, but what about tomorrow? The day after that? What about next week? Everywhere I go, she's there. Everything I do to stop her, she breaks through. I can't win against her, George. I just can't."

George exhaled slowly and looked his former classmate over. They'd only been out of high school a few months now. George was doing well for himself. He was starting college classes, he had a steady job and girlfriend, and he was on track to meet his first life goal of getting a good college education.

Arthur looked horrible. His beard was unkempt and several crumbs lay inside it. His hair was long and messy. His clothes looked like they hadn't been changed in days, and his room had a distinct smell of something molding. He had no job, no prospects—his life revolved around his crisis with Francine.

George looked out the window. It was a beautiful day outside, yet here they sat. George sighed, "Arthur, we've got to do something. You can't live like this. Have you tried professional help? Did those women refer you-?"

"I'm fine," Arthur said firmly. "I just need some time to think, okay?"

George looked him over. He'd had plenty of time to think and recover. George just swore to him that he was safe from Francine, but she had him so paranoid, the words never registered.

George wanted to be the one to help Arthur, but the task seemed impossible. His phone buzzed, a reminder to begin his drive to school across town. He had no choice but to leave Arthur to his own despair.

On his way out, Jane called to him. George stepped into her office. He was shocked at how she looked. He swore she aged ten years overnight as he eyed her weary face. Her son's drama was taking a toll on her as well.

"Did you get through to him, George? Did he say anything about getting out of bed, doing something-?" she started. George's blank expression was all she needed. She nodded, "David thinks we might have to put him somewhere for his own good. He's obviously depressed. I've never seen him like this, not once. Even when Dad passed, he was a rock for the girls. Now, they're his rocks, at least Kate is.

"Oh, George, what are we supposed to do? I thought something good would come of him breaking up with Francine-"

"He did too," George whispered. "He thought he'd be free from her. Truly, you're only free from Francine when she's done with you. She's stuck in Georgia right now with her new boyfriend. I know that much and I'll keep tabs on her to make sure that doesn't change. But he won't be free from her. That's her choice, not his."

Jane was devastated. George's phone buzzed again. He had to leave this time, and though Jane's sobs hurt him even more than seeing his friend in such terrible condition, he doubted he'd ever be back.

Arthur looked at his surroundings. He was in the mental health ward of Elwood City General Hospital. His mother and father sat nearby; the girls were away at Thora's. He sat there, eying the people around him, as a doctor emerged. He took him back one more time. Arthur prayed there wouldn't be any more questions. He'd done enough talking for the day.

Luckily, this was an informative mission. He didn't need full on psychiatric care if he'd only take care of his hygiene. All he needed were pills. Arthur eyed the medication pamphlets. The people in them looked so happy and carefree. _I bet they never met Francine Frensky_, Arthur thought, looking to the doctor.

"I'm giving you a prescription for this medication here," he said, tapping a pamphlet. "I'm going to explain this to you and your parents. It's going to help your brain chemistry adjust. Right now, you have too many bad chemicals. They're making you feel depressed and anxious, maybe even paranoid."

"No, Francine makes me feel all of those things," Arthur corrected. _They're not even listening!_ he thought, growing frustrated.

The doctor shook his head, "Look, I know it feels that way. Your parents have made me aware of your legal history and the nature of your case. This is something many victims feel, and this is something that makes many victims feel better."

Arthur simply nodded so he could leave. His parents were called in next, and after what felt like a very long wait, they returned to the family car. They went to a pharmacy near Elwood City's mall, where David waited while Jane walked with Arthur through the stores. She tried making conversation with him, but Arthur was gone, staring at the pattern of the floor tiles rather than converse with his mother.

"Arthur?" she tried, holding up a Bionic Bunny shirt. He barely looked up, at least until her phone rang. David had Arthur's prescription and was waiting outside. They left the mall solemnly, getting back into the car without a word. Nothing was said for the rest of the night.

The pills were taken somehow. David and Jane were just as frustrated as Arthur, so they didn't pressure him. But Arthur pretended they were candy, swallowing the Skittle-sized pills. After a few weeks, they started to work. He shaved and combed his hair, preparing for a mid-morning walk. His parents eyed him carefully from downstairs. Kate watched through the keyhole of her bedroom door. A soft grin was on her face, and when he stepped out, so did she.

"Arthur, there's a balloon vendor in the park. Will you take me by there? I _really_ want a pink one," Kate pleaded. Arthur smiled to her, his first smile in weeks, "Sure, let's just get a few dollars from Mom and Dad first."

David practically handed Arthur his wallet. He watched them leave with a dumbfounded smile on his face. In the den, Jane almost had tears in her eyes: Their baby boy was getting back to normal!

"So, Arthur, how do you feel today? You look really good," Kate said. Arthur shrugged. Kate grinned, "I'm just asking because Mom told us to if we were talking with you. DW decided just to keep her distance so the crazy wouldn't rub off."

"I'm not crazy," Arthur countered. Kate laughed, "I know. She's the crazy one."

As the two approached the park, Arthur could see the balloon vendor in the distance. He had several different colors, but there seemed to be only one pink one remaining. Arthur didn't feel like running, his legs still unsure of this whole walking thing after several weeks of laying down. So, he gave Kate the money and let her run ahead.

When she was out of site, he thought he felt someone watching him. He wasn't sure, and because he was already dizzy, he thought nothing of it. He continued walking, trying to eye Kate in the distance as she exchanged one of the bills for a pink balloon.

His heart sank as the vendor passed it over to her. A stiff breeze caught the balloon, and it floated high into the sky. Kate watched, an almost angelic look on her face. Arthur could remember her and DW crying about something like that when they were younger. Instead she watched as it floated away. When the vendor offered her a green balloon instead, she shook her head and began her walk to reunite with Arthur.

Her facial expression changed quickly. One moment, she was the Read family angel. The next, her face was etched with pure terror.

Arthur didn't feel the blade really. He felt himself stumble forward, the sidewalk a blur beneath him. He landed hard, knocking the wind out of him. He looked up as best he could, his glasses shattered on the ground next to him. He saw a figure over him.

"That was from Francine!" the guy spat. He ran off.

Kate ran up to Arthur sobbing. Bystanders gathered, but Arthur could barely make them out. The world blurred as hands approached, putting pressure on something burning on his neck. Did the guy pour acid on him? Give him a paper cut? Arthur's focus was on Kate crying beside him. He held her hand softly as the world began to go out of focus. A few moments later, it went completely black and faded away.

A/N: Okay, so this isn't the end of the story, but I wanted to give you guys a few more chapters since I've been slacking on my posting. I have to post a one-shot along with the epilogue, and since I can't find it in my files right now [it's there. I'm just tired], I'll have to wait. Expect the final installment of "The Stalker" very soon, along with the one-shot I mentioned. Also, the one-shot is a little gooey romantic piece to make up for how dark this piece is. Sorry for the lack of warnings, by the way, but the A/N at the end of the epilogue has a good explanation.

Thanks for being patient with my guys, and I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters as best as you can.


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The funeral was magnificent. People from all over Elwood City came to say farewell to Arthur Read, including Buster, who flew himself to the Elwood City Airfield with his father. They stood solemnly in the graveyard while David and Jane sobbed loudly. Even DW shed tears as a few local leaders spoke on Arthur's behalf.

Kate stood stone-faced as she eyed her brother's casket. That final moment with him was something she would always cherish. People kept telling her how sorry they were, how awful it was for her to see such a horrific sight—her brother nearly beheaded in front of her. She didn't see it as that way. She saw it as her final moment with her brother, a moment to say goodbye. She was happy to have it.

A detective and his partner stood at the back of the crowd. They had worked Arthur's case, not that it needed much work. Francine blogged about her decision online: She was going to get her new boyfriend to kill Arthur for 'ruining her honor' or something. The detectives didn't know what she meant, nor did they care. They found her and Jack staying in a run down motel outside of Elwood City, arresting them both before Arthur's body even made it to the morgue. They would each serve life sentences for their crimes—first degree murder and conspiracy to commit murder. Both should count themselves lucky that the death penalty was repealed in their state.

Elwood City wouldn't be able to forget the heartless crime. George was forever changed. He was in a mathematics degree path, but he changed to criminal justice not long after Arthur's death. He wanted to prevent such things from happening, and he also wanted to repay the world. He knew only fate kept Francine from doing something like that to him, so he wanted to show the world how thankful he was to be alive. He would rise in his career to become Elwood City's youngest police chief at age thirty-seven.

Buster, however, would spend his entire life making up for lost time. He abandoned Arthur in his mind. He left him for the open road, and eventually the open air waves. He felt terribly guilty for not being there when his friend needed him the most. He'd try anything new to get a better feeling from the world—flying, working on cruise ships, working here, there, everywhere—but he'd never be able to get Arthur back.

Grandma Thora held the same guilt. She hated herself for not believing Arthur in the first place. She died only a year later, her mind gone from grief. She kept apologizing until the very second she died—I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry. David would have a hard time with this, but he hid his grief behind his catering business. Jane hid hers behind numbers. Neither would ever fully recover, but many parents suffer so when they lose their one and only son.

All in all, life would go on in Elwood City. Death was an inevitable part of life, and though everyone agreed Arthur's life was taken too soon, there was nothing they could do about it. They tried to do things in his honor, like found domestic violence groups for male victims and whatnot, but those were merely small acts that did little good to ease their grief. Even the women from Georgia, who flew up as soon as they heard, attempted such things. They were shocked to hear the news, so they tried to do more work to keep it from happening again. Arthur's case was rare in the first place, worthy of numerous crime show documentaries. There wouldn't be another Arthur in their lifetime despite years of trying to find him again to save him. They would be satisfied with their life work anyway, at least as satisfied as they could be.

The good news is that Arthur's spirit was free. Jack freed him from a lifetime of torment, a lifetime of always looking over one's shoulder, even when one was completely alone. Arthur hadn't felt better since those years before Francine took his life away with her controlling mindset and dark ways. He could spend all of eternity watching Bionic Bunny reruns, playing video games, and all the other things he missed out on because of her. He was free now. He was simply free.

~End

A/N: So...wow. Sorry about the dark ending there. I should probably add a tissue warning somewhere...

Just adding this to say that I'm sure domestic violence like this is real. I mean, I don't know what exactly this would be classified under since it's namely a "my crazy ex" story, but I'm sure there's some inkling of truth here. Domestic violence of all kinds is completely wrong, but I think men have it worse because they're more often seen as the abusers, not the victims. Either way, if you're in a bad situation, I know there are plenty of people out there who can help you.

I also want to say that while I doubt Arthur and Francine would work as a couple because she is bossy, this is a dark extreme that I don't really agree with either (this is just the product of a dark idea on a bad day that I sort of went with because hey, why not? This stuff does happen, just not with this ending, I hope). I want them to date happily then come to that gentle conclusion of "holy shit, we have like nothing in common!" and just end things, no bad words—just a walk in opposite directions at the end of a good era. Life isn't perfect, of course, but that is my dream for it.

Also, to make up for this just tearjerking angst-fest, I'll be posting a one-shot called "The Note," a light romantic comedy of sorts where poor Francine has written a love letter to Arthur, but...she couldn't sign it. Will Arthur be able to figure out it was her? When the truth comes out, will they even be together? I wouldn't be mentioning this here if the answers weren't "yes" and "yes" :D

Summary of long A/N: Sorry about being so angsty. Check out "The Note" for a MUCH lighter story where Arthur and Francine actually get—and I guess stay—together.

~DASL


End file.
